


Windu's Fault

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Gen, but i don't think it falls into any of the ones i already have, it's a happy ever verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Inspired by a comment seen on a tumblr post that involved clones and Nerf guns, I had to write these quick drabbles.





	

It started with the 91st.

Worse, it was all Mace Windu's fault.

It spread from there, but every single commander and captain who was asked was quick to state the 91st had given them the idea… and General Windu had authorized it, so that should be fine, right?

Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose, glaring at Vill and Jesse alike.

"No Nerf guns within fifty meters of the twins or…" his voice trailed off to imply said 'weapons' would wind up in unpleasant places on the offenders.

"Sir, yes sir!" the pair said, then ran at his sharp dismissal.

+++

Master Yoda removed the foam and suction-cup dart from his stick and looked outward toward the vod'e and their game.

Thire didn't look a bit repentant as he jogged over to retrieve his dart.

"Thank you, sir," he said as he took the dart back, radiating a smooth feeling of smug accomplishment.

"Hmm, manage this, you did, when distracted I was," Yoda said clearly enough for them all to hear. "Bragging rights, is it? What comes to a Jedi, humble as we must be, that manages tables to turn, hmm?" 

The vod'e thought that over, then ran off quickly.

+++

Depa, returning from a long journey with her padawan, was rather surprised to hear Commander Grey yelling at the men not to shoot. She didn't think they had been gone that long.

Then Caleb started to giggle, his still boyish voice music on her ears, and she followed his gaze to see several men removing little darts that had stuck to their armor harmlessly.

"Grey?" she spoke, open-ended question for him to explain.

"Harmless game of stealth, Sir," Grey said, jogging over. "Just didn't want you or Caleb tagged by accident."

"Then perhaps by intent, once we settle in."

+++

When the shot landed, Obi-Wan stood stock still, staring at the dart now clinging to his gauntlet. A silence swept across the 212th's barracks, while eyes darted around, desperate to find who had actually had the temerity to involve their general in the game.

Up on one of the gangways, a teal-colored fist gave the victory sign, before the child scrambled to get out of her now very visible location.

"Well, gentlemen, it seems Numa will be collecting the sizable pool of favors for tagging your general," Obi-Wan said calmly, amused as they realized he had known about the betting.

+++

"While it is a most harmless game, with fewer injuries than Murder-Ball, I am intrigued how it came about, and why all of them insist it is your fault, my friend," Plo told Mace as they watched the men in the courtyard, a showdown between their units.

"Ponds said the men were getting restless, while I was recovering from that broken leg," Mace said, amused by the memory. "I remembered the game and suggested it as a distraction, because I didn't want a mission."

"So all of our men are now playing Nerf Assassin, because you broke your leg," Plo said.

"Exactly."


End file.
